


安东尼奥｀萨列里的结局

by Not_Tommooch



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Like really slow, M/M, Mozart is an angle, Salieri is killing himself, Slow Burn, but emotionally, child Salieri, idk if there is a relationship, not really - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Tommooch/pseuds/Not_Tommooch
Summary: 为什么他总要叫他的名字两遍？就好像一遍还不够似的。没人能说清楚那个诅咒的由来，家族里哪个愣头青干的哪件缺德事儿惹怒了哪位没事闲的的女巫或魔女，从而家里刚出生的孩子负责擦这个屁股，背负一个莫名其妙的诅咒，成为一个故事的主角，这种事情都差不多，几年之后就没人能说上来到底是怎么一回事儿了。总而言之，萨列里一旦沉迷于一个事物，当这件事物从他生命中消失时，他便要面对撒旦，所以萨列里要不然一辈子清心寡欲，无欲无求，要不然就只能祈祷自己这辈子永不劈腿。





	安东尼奥｀萨列里的结局

安东尼奥｀萨列里的结局

诅咒  
安东尼奥`萨列里发誓让自己的大脑远离酒精，而戒酒可以将他带到他本该去的地方，一举两得的事情，何乐而不为呢？  
萨列里身上背负着一个诅咒。诅咒这类东西，玄之又玄，有人相信便为真，而不论是年幼的安东尼奥还是萨列里大师，他们都或多或少地相信那样的命运，自己终将因为一个错误而堕入万劫不复的深渊。  
没人能说清楚那个诅咒的由来，家族里哪个愣头青干的哪件缺德事儿惹怒了哪位没事闲的的女巫或魔女，从而家里刚出生的孩子负责擦这个屁股，背负一个莫名其妙的诅咒，成为一个故事的主角，这种事情都差不多，几年之后就没人能说上来到底是怎么一回事儿了。  
总而言之，萨列里一旦沉迷于一个事物，当这件事物从他生命中消失时，他便要面对撒旦，所以萨列里要不然一辈子清心寡欲，无欲无求，要不然就只能祈祷自己这辈子永不劈腿。  
把时间往回推，推到周围的人还管萨列里叫“大肚子商人家的小安东”的时候。那时候，小安东无比在意这个诅咒。毕竟，对于一个出身基督教的年幼的孩子，“面对撒旦”是个很严重的后果，远比死亡要更加恐怖，所以大肚子商人家的小安东总是守着自己的陶瓷水杯，那是他爸爸倒卖的一个玩意儿，圆杯子，蓝色的，把手周围有几颗突起的黄色星星。他会在大肚子商人喝醉的时候，紧紧抱着他的杯子，躲到餐桌底下，用软乎乎的拇指一遍遍地划过把手上的星星，然后和自己说：“保护好这个杯子就好。”可是他失败了，杯子碎了，但也没有撒旦将他拉入地狱，毕竟“一个小孩子沉迷于一个杯子”是怎么也说不通的。  
后来，萨列里以为诅咒中的事情指的是音乐。如果是这样就好说了，他时常这么想，因为他一辈子都不会厌烦音乐的，就算是后来有了莫扎特，莫扎特让他想起来自己的星星杯子，和他的父亲，看到莫扎特就像是撕开多年前长好的伤疤，又像是每次母亲将他从餐桌下抱他出来时偷偷塞给他的水果糖；像是最糟糕的噩梦，又像是最终的救赎。他打心底喜欢莫扎特，爱慕他的音乐。莫扎特的音乐无比崇高，总是用最意想不到的组合谱写出最优美的曲调，像是那些音符本就应该是那样。聆听莫扎特的音乐是一种享受，萨列里渴望漫步于莫扎特的和谐之中，沉浸在小调、大调、和弦、巴音之中，可一旦沉浸，便觉得自己是其中唯一的不和谐。将一滴墨水滴进清水中，墨水会慢慢散开，将整杯水染混。萨列里觉得自己便是那滴墨水，是梦境中的唯一一处现实。坐在剧院的包厢中，看着莫扎特高举指挥棒，手腕转动，收住最后一个音，这便是第一个梦境于下一个噩梦的中场休息，萨列里抿着嘴角，却满心满意地鼓掌。  
噩梦教唆萨列里酗酒，先是谱曲时的几杯红酒，然后就鲜少再有完全清醒的时候，意识清醒时便觉得异常痛苦，绝望和渴望混在脑子里一起叫嚣，高音和高音相互纠缠在一起，小二度和减四度。再后来，些许的醉意能够让耳根子清净一些，但取而代之的是商人萨列里，一位愤怒的父亲，当他感觉醉意蒙在眼前时便能看见他的父亲顶着啤酒肚堵在门口。喝完这瓶，讨人厌的家伙就会消失了。一般都是这样。  
罗森博格早就不再来访，达蓬特也日渐疏远，他已是音乐的弃子。  
某个深夜，他突然清醒，躺在床上，想起了他的星星杯子，他眼睁睁地看着星星杯子摔在地上，没什么悲伤，没什么惊讶，没什么懊悔，内心没有一点波澜，而杯子碎在那里，捡起来也重新拼不上。  
大肚子商人嚼着最后一口午饭，用吃剩的骨头指着他的儿子，“异想天开地想要学音乐，真是癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉，但，咂，还不如那癞蛤蟆，好歹吃天鹅肉还能填饱肚子，你那崇高的音乐呢？有个屁用！”大肚子商人家里的小安东已经长得太高了，也早就过了钻到餐桌下面的年纪，他低头坐在餐桌的另一头，母亲在之前偷偷给他递了眼神，他不能走开，只好继续听着，“你就是这个家里的一个蠕虫，寄生虫，已经啃了老子七年，现在还打算就这么耗干这位辛苦养家的父亲的最后一块银币！败家的货！”小安东瞪着自己的被子把手旁的星星，他不是这个家的祸害，他不是他不是他不是。“何苦来呢？”萨列里拉了把椅子做到了小安东的边上，“看看我现在，他说得也不是没有道理。”  
“被政治、朋党所囚禁的音乐，被自己所封杀的音乐家。”周遭的一切被暂停，商人刚把手放到桌子上，母亲还没来得及转头。萨列里难以置信地看着莫扎特从远处走来。他招了招手，将安东尼奥叫了过去。他们一起坐在地上，一起玩着蓝色的杯子，相互分享些私密且充满童真的耳语。安东喜欢这个突然出现的陌生人，而萨列里，萨列里想要大吼：“这是错误的！”，但他忘记了要怎么发声，只能僵硬地坐在椅子上。这是自己喝醉后的幻想，不是莫扎特的，为什么他会出现在自己的记忆中？萨列里感到后背发凉，这本该是自己自怨自艾，纠结人生失败的时刻，他来干什么？  
萨列里看到莫扎特拍了拍安东尼奥的肩膀，小孩子将杯子放到莫扎特的手心里，然后回头看了眼萨列里，便跑走了。也许是去教堂的后院听合唱团的排练，或许只是跑去玩了，萨列里记不清自己当时都在干什么，小孩子都会做的事情吧。  
“为什么我们从未成为朋友？”莫扎特站在自己几米开外的地方。萨列里想要反问为什么他们会成为朋友，未就业的音乐天才和位居宫廷首席乐长的庸才能有何交集？“您总是离我很远，但您的音乐又很美好，带有无比细腻的感情，所以我想，也许您只是做出一份难以接近的样子。”莫扎特还是站在那里， 但萨列里发现他不能说出那些在自己脑子横冲直撞的恶毒而尖锐的话语。那是个柔软而美丽的灵魂，萨列里不忍用自己的疯话去玷污那片纯洁，更况且那也不是唯一的理由。所以他只是咽下口唾液，感觉嗓子干涩得发腥。  
“为何您从不回应我的示好？”  
“因为不愿意。”  
“因为我？”  
“因为我。”  
莫扎特瞪大了眼睛。  
“您的音乐，至高无上，它将是永恒的，而你我的关系不会。”  
“没什么是永恒的，萨列里，我的朋友，生命有限，世人终将有面对死亡的那天，死亡降临之日即是分别之日啊。”  
“在痛恨和埋怨彼此之前，留些距离吧，那样也许您还能注意到我那窃取而来的一两个音符。”  
“不要这么说。”  
“不要怎么说？”  
“那不是窃取来的，我的朋友，那是真正的你啊，有着脆弱的内心和坚硬的外壳。”  
“像是甲虫。”  
“像是一个受伤而坚强的灵魂。”  
“我从未受伤。”  
“你不是一直在伤害自己吗？”  
“我伤害了你。”  
“对我在宫廷的求职加以阻挠，是的，但除了你，更多的是罗森博格。”  
“是也不是。”  
“我感觉你不想再说下去了。”莫扎特反而笑了，眼眸因为笑意而温柔，米色的发梢软软地垂在耳旁。“你知道不，我一直觉得我们能有比友谊更深入的关系，那种心灵上的联系，你能够听懂我的音乐，安东尼奥。”莫扎特眨眨眼，扬起嘴角，留下了一个真真切切的笑容，他将杯子扔向萨列里，然后向后退着又消失在了幻想和现实交界的那个远方。而萨列里没有伸手去接自己的星星杯子，他甚至没有费心抬手。杯子掉到了地上，他回过头，看到年幼的安东尼奥的脸上充满了愤怒和惊恐。  
是时候走开了，再没有别的了。  
是时候离开了。

戒断反应  
“身子有好些吗？”萨列里一只手揽过莫扎特的腰，另一只手拉过两个枕头，一个垫在下面，另一个立在上面，让莫扎特靠着它坐起来。莫扎特含糊地说着好些了。两个都知道这不是真的，但也没有别的可以说得了，不是吗？  
看看莫扎特，他永远也不会好些了。“你气色看起来很不好。”莫扎特咯咯笑了起来，这是多么无用的一句话，但凡长眼睛的怕是都能看出来，莫扎特就要死了。这朵点缀在早春的朝露就要被晒干了，维也纳的百灵鸟奄奄一息，帷幕只剩下了最后一小角，马上就要都拉上了。  
不知怎的，莫扎特却按着自己的胸口，止不住地笑。“你知道不，安东尼奥，”他说话的声音沙哑，还掺有带着水声的气喘，“有一天我梦到你了。”萨列里停下了正在整理被褥的手，他也记得那个莫扎特。  
他还记得的是之后的某一天，准确说他不记得了那一天具体发生了什么，但是他记得最后。他记得墙上的墨水，从左下角泼到右上角，先是深灰色，最后是纯黑色，他几乎把整瓶墨水都洒到了墙上。瓶子也砸了个粉碎，地上到处都是破裂的玻璃。瓶子砸在了墙上，留下一个凹痕，周围甩出去几片墨水，也有几滴滑到了地板上，在墙上留下一道歪七扭八的痕迹，稀稀拉拉地干成了一小块。地板上还有被推翻的桌子，原本码在桌子上的乐谱散了一地，但却有一张，平整地压在一块碎玻璃下面。他捡了起来，是《魔笛》的开场。纸被揉成过一团之后又被展平了，萨列里尝试沿着折痕将它再折回去然后和碎玻璃一起清理掉，却下不去手。他想要将乐谱放到桌上，又想起来桌子也被自己掀了。萨列里动了动自己的脚趾，小心地走了几步，拿过来埋在另一堆乐谱中的摇铃。  
管家来的时候还带了上一截丝巾，萨列里这才意识到自己还散着头发。“达蓬特先生早些时候来过，”管家走进屋里，拉开窗帘。萨列里被晃得闭上了眼睛，他仿佛这辈子都没见过阳光。丝带从头发下面穿到另一边，然后向上提起丝带，再系上一个结，他闭着眼睛扎上了头发，然后睁开了眼睛。直视阳光让他头疼，但是他还是固执地盯着看。“达蓬特先生说莫扎特先生最近染上了重病。”管家说完就退下了，萨列里后来知道莫扎特由于肺结核发了高烧。  
“我梦见有个小孩，我觉得那是你小时候，抱着个杯子。”星星杯子。萨列里到现如今也不知道那诅咒到底说的是什么，他小时候意味说得是那杯子，但是杯子碎了，碎了好几回，但也没什么事儿；之后他以为是酒精，但现在他戒了，以一整瓶墨水的代价，却还活得好好的。也许压根就不存在诅咒这回事儿。  
“我记得我当时问你，为什么我们从来不是朋友。”  
“我们是朋友。”萨列里没等莫扎特说完就接过了话。他既不想听自己当时说的话，也不想听莫扎特要说的话。  
“确实，我的朋友。但是我觉得我当时还说了什么，但是却记不起来了。”不，你还记得。萨列里知道莫扎特还记得，因为他现在笑得和当时一模一样，除了现在他眼下有黄黑色的眼袋和干瘪的脸颊。像是摘了一把星星，碾碎了，洒进他的眼睛里，现在的莫扎特和那时的莫扎特的眼睛里闪着点点的光。  
但萨列里不想要莫扎特的光，他就想要莫扎特继续活下去，不管发不发光。  
这都是自己的错，但莫扎特却说什么更多的是罗森博格。而自己现在却还在说什么他们是朋友，萨列里觉得自己配不上，但是莫扎特觉得他配得上。  
可是这些也都不重要了，是不是？安魂曲一旦开始演奏就停不下来，莫扎特就要病死了。  
“好好休息。”萨列里说着再次帮莫扎特掖了掖被角。  
“你也是，我的朋友。”

尾声  
客厅中摆放了两张单人沙发，只有一个人，为什么要有两张沙发？  
萨列里端着一盘子甜点，颤颤巍巍地从餐厅挪到客厅，然后坐在了一张沙发上。萨列里已经吃不了甜点了，但是他每天都要叫厨房做一份出来，也许是由于这小东西的名字让人无法拒绝。维也纳的乳头，这道点心的名字淫荡地让人快乐。  
萨列里觉得自己是快乐的，但快乐让人感觉心里空荡荡的，也许这就是为了获得快乐必须献上祭祀，总是失去些什么之后才能再得到点什么。您看，维也纳失去了莫扎特，才得到了他的音乐。  
莫扎特，总是莫扎特。  
萨列里把白糯米点心上的红枣摘了下来，在手里横着捏完再竖着捏回去。安魂曲的头几个音节在脑子里开始奏唱，他忍不住跟着哼了起来。  
近几年来，他有时候会想起从前的事，有时候是重复地回顾同一个事情，有时候则是随机地将几件事情记混在了一起。而每次他开始哼安魂曲，他总是想到莫扎特最后的那几天。  
莫扎特不但是音乐天才，还是个固执的混蛋。所有人都叫他多休息休息，但他就偏要拉着萨列里听写乐谱。“安东尼奥，安东尼奥，”只要他开始喊他安东尼奥，就说明他又要当一个胡搅蛮缠的混蛋了，“你看，我都想好了，你只要把它们都记下来就好了。”是的，这个时候就不用您来您去了，怎么亲昵怎么好。“安东尼奥，安东尼奥，”您听听，“我只需要把我脑子里的想好的说给你就好了，都是你在写，我是在休息的。”得了吧。“安东尼奥，安东尼奥，你小时候不像现在这么固执的。”  
“沃尔夫冈，你只是梦到过我小时候一次。而且现在是你固执地非要工作。”  
“啊呀，好了好了，乐谱还是在书桌上的抽屉里。”  
和莫扎特合作让人意外地舒服。莫扎特还是莫扎特那样，眉飞色舞，手舞足蹈，他会用一种介于唱歌和说话之间的腔调把乐谱口述出来，不一定先是哪种乐器，想到哪个就是哪个，想到哪里也就说到哪里，有时候还会比划着弹奏假象出来的乐器。虽然他是躺在床上的，却好像他在一个舞台上表演一般，向外发着火热的光，让人不禁想把他护在心里，轻柔地说：“别发光了。”  
萨列里有时候跟不上莫扎特的思路，这时候他就又会听到莫扎特一遍遍地说：“安东尼奥，安东尼奥。”为什么他总要叫他的名字两遍？就好像一遍还不够似的。萨列里有时候会沉浸在一两个音节之中。他不得不盯着它们看，因为那是维纳斯的衣摆，是米开朗基罗的手笔，是大理石雕刻出的鼻梁，就算有瑕疵也是完美的。然后等他晃过神来的时候，莫扎特恨不得已经连着串地说过了整个乐章。  
“安东尼奥，”有一次莫扎特突然停了下来，萨列里从乐谱中抬起眼来。“我的朋友，”他接着说，而萨列里直到现在还会因为这个称呼而感觉手脚发麻，“其实我害怕。”  
“害怕什么？”  
“死亡吧，我想。我知道我就要死了。”  
“不要这么说。”  
“但我确实要死了。”  
萨列里不知道要回应什么，他只好抿着嘴看向莫扎特。莫扎特的眼窝凹陷，头发因为出汗而一缕一缕地黏在额头上，但他仍旧说冷。本来圆润泛红的脸颊现如今只有一片深深浅浅的病态的黄色。  
“咱们继续吧。”莫扎特过了很久之后说。  
萨列里继续哼着安魂曲，枣已经被捏破了，核的尖头扎得手指一丝丝地抽抽的疼，但萨列里只是更使劲地压了压它。  
“最后这段听起来很好。”萨列里手里的枣掉到了地上，变形的枣没有向远处滚，直接倒在了地板上。萨列里抬头，看到莫扎特坐在另一张沙发上，健康的莫扎特，穿着他的亮紫色马甲和松松垮垮的衬衣。  
“毕竟是你写的。”萨列里突然感觉自己异常苍老。这么说其实不对，毕竟萨列里确实已经年华不再，早就满头白发了。  
“不是呢，”莫扎特说完又哼了一遍萨列里最后的几句，手指跟着嘴里的旋律左右摇摆，“我想，这恐怕你写的。”  
萨列里心里有万千的疑问，但都没说出口，他只是平和地承认了他没有注意到自己续写了安魂曲，只是随便地哼了下去。莫扎特听完眯着眼睛笑了，像是吃饱喝足的猫。  
“我必须要多问一句，”他说，“你小时候是不是有一个蓝色的杯子。”  
“是的。”  
“然后那个杯子摔碎了？”  
“我当时还以为我要被拖下地狱了。”  
“其实我知道那个诅咒。”  
“你知道？”  
“是啊，死了之后能多知道很多事情。比如说，我也知道了你的父亲。”  
“我的父亲？”  
“所以我可以理解你后来的做法，对于我的。”  
“但终归是我毁了你的职业。”  
“不是，更多的是罗森博格，还有亲王。”  
萨列里瞪着莫扎特，但莫扎特连眼睛都不眨。  
过了一会，萨列里再次开口说，“那个诅咒就是个无稽之谈。”  
“其实不是，如果一个人要是信，那恐怕它就会存在。而不论怎样，你一直都是信的。”  
“那所谓的我的执念究竟是什么？”  
“恐怕是我。”  
“是你？”萨列里吸入一口气，又缓缓地呼了出去，“我想这样可以说得通，那您现在是在……”  
“那个诅咒，我的朋友，‘当这件事物从他生命中消失时……’。您刚刚哼唱的，是不是就是安魂曲的最后几段了？您看，到了尾声了。”  
莫扎特起身，弯腰向萨列里伸出手，掌心向上，就放在萨列里胸口前。萨列里突然感觉呼吸一紧，他抬头看向莫扎特，莫扎特没有笑，只是安静地等待着。他背后有一片浅黄色的光，像是刚升起的太阳，在他背后组成了一对翅膀，向两侧展开。先是萨列里的指尖碰到了莫扎特的掌心，然后是手指和整个手掌，他握住了伸向他的手。年迈的手掌上皱缩的皮肤蹭过另一方细嫩的皮肤。莫扎特稍稍用力，将萨列里拉了起来。他们一前一后地走着。  
“我的朋友，”萨列里这次没有躲闪，只是更紧地拉住了莫扎特的手，“我得说，我真的不明白你为什么那么喜欢维也纳的乳头这个点心，它没那么好吃。”  
“这个啊……”

全文结束。


End file.
